I Wanted A Kiss
by Wicked R
Summary: Two drabbles, two kisses. Sparrabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Wanted A Kiss  
Disclaimers: I don't own any pirate/ship and I don't wish to.  
Genre: I call it missing scene, cause it should've been there! Arg! Romance/sketch, drabble.

Rating: PG. Be warned! Cliches coming up!  
Summary/Set: Towards the end of AWE, when Elizabeth leaves the Pearl she leans in for a kiss. AU moment follows.

Pairing: Sparrabeth, Willabeth.

"Jack, it would never have worked out between us," Elizabeth said frowning, apologetically, not very convincingly.

Jack tried to remain looking unaffected. They were standing in front of the whole crew, he was standing in front of Elizabeth. No way he could've told her that for her, and only for her, he'd try the impossible, and change, be a different person. Of course that already happened, they both changed to be even more alike than they originally were, she a pirate, him a good man. However, he needed to let her know somehow that he still wanted her. "Keep telling yourself that, darling," he said sardonically, his posture deceivingly as if disregarding her, brushing her off. All a show for the bystanders, or was it himself he wanted to convince that it didn't matter if she just left? But he was looking into her eyes for some recognition of his covert meaning, she was usually good at understanding those.

She seemed to have, she was leaning close to kiss him, giving him a sign of her appreciation and an apology. She was Will's, no doubt, but at least she owed Jack that much.

He moved back a little, not sure how to react. Some days thinking about that once they had kissed was quite enough and he never wanted to repeat the experience, but most days he would've wanted to ravish her, not caring if he got consumed in the process in any way.

By the time he decided what to do she'd already wrapped her arms around him and was just about to give him a kiss to his cheek, just to say thank you and good bye. His decision was on the affirmative side, so he turned his head at the last moment so the kiss landed on his lips, not on his cheek. No harm in that, he deserved it, was just right for a pirate and it was all he could get from her for god's sakes!

Her lips pulled back from his a little after the light touch, but Elizabeth froze in place after that. His closeness was always so intoxicating and he was due so much more than a fleeting kiss. The crew watching? Who cares? She does what she wants. It's not as if she's going to see them much after this. Especially Jack. She only had to straighten her neck to touch his mouth again. He instantly sandwiched her bottom lip with his lips in way telling her that he was demanding, wanting more.

She explored the wet textures, hardly noticing her tears begin to fall, mixing with the moisture from their lips. She was crying. Crying for Will, her father, crying for parting from Jack. A similar numbing emotion filled her as when they had parashuted off the Dutchman, save with Jack, yet so far from happiness.

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away, startled. No, he would've never wanted to make her cry. But as he caressed her face, her tears running down his fingertips, then helped her step into the longboat, his palm radiating his heat for her, his eyes averted, she knew that sometime, some place there'll be hope for them and he knew it as well from the last heartening nod she gave him.

The End/another kiss coming up


	2. Anything

Title: Anything  
Genre: Romance/drabble.

Rating: PG. Be warned! Cliches coming up!  
Summary/Set: my look at the kiss at the end of DMC.

Pairing: Sparrabeth.

It was something Jack didn't expect. Sure, he'd been aware that the compass seemed to have changed its mind too many times in her hand lately as well, surely he'd seen her steal glances towards the opening of his shirt, heard her flirt with him, known that he went up in her estimation when he came back to shoot at the barrels, but this sudden, open display of passion confused him. He was overwhelmed by her mouth conquering his, most of all by his own incapability to do anything else than get lost in the fulfillment of his desires, all those kisses and so much more he'd imagined doing with her at times. He was about to lose the Pearl, was chased by Davy Jones and the Kraken, yet never felt better in his whole life. Desperation made it so sweet, but not the desperation to keep himself out of Davy Jones' locker, it was the desperation that resided in him over the fact that he could never have her. He kissed back with passion and love, his hands traveled up Elizabeth's sides as he claimed her as his, at least for the moment.

She groaned weakly, taken, the way he wanted her, her body hit against his, her lips still firmly clamped to his as she pushed her body closer. There was no way they could keep to such close contact on a rocking ship, only if one of them was pushed against something. Yet when his back reached the mast her kiss became reluctant, she pulled away a little.

Jack opened his eyes to see what was wrong, but the clinking sound of shackles already registered in his mind, he didn't need to look. There were only two things you could do with those and since the pleasurable option wasn't viable under the circumstances, it had to be the other one.

Her hand moved slowly with the restraints towards his, eying his reaction from the corner of her eyes. He was Captain Jack Sparrow, he knew what was happening, he could've pushed her away, he'd escaped so many times from stronger hands. But he's done nothing. He watched her in awe. She was every bit the woman he's imagined her to be, strong, brave, apt. There was nothing he could teach her on how to be a "pirate..." Perhaps he wasn't acting logically, perhaps the situation with the black spot haunting him for so long has affected his brain. Could he deny an emotion so potent ripping his heart apart from the inside out? Admiration, wonderment, heat. It all burned strongly in his eyes as he watched her leave, the same way as his lips still burnt from the kiss, his breathing shallow from the intensity of the encounter. She was just so perfect coming up with this plan of leaving him to the Kraken, wasn't she? What? The Kraken? Bugger!

The End.


End file.
